to love zombie desuka?
by V.A.J.A
Summary: nigromante,extraterrestres,masou-shoujo, vampiros-ninja y asesinos todo esto es normal en la vida de un zombie
1. Chapter 1

**SI, SOY UN MASOU SHOUJO**

En este día se reportan que habrá nubes en gran parte de la ciudad con posibilidades de lluvia a si que lleven un paraguas consigo, en otras noticias… noticiero

"Me voy" dijo ayumu antes de salir y observar el cielo será un buen día

**Xxxx BREAK ESCUELA Xxxx**

Ellos son mis amigos refiriéndose a un grupo de dos chicas con el mismo uniforme falda café a cuadros y blusa blanca y un chico de pelo rubio y negro.

"hey ayumu nos toca física me prestarías tus apuntes" le pregunto orito un chico con gafas, pelo negro de punta y mismo uniforme pantalón café y camisa blanca "oye ayumu por cierto y lala" le pregunto en un tono pervertido.

Eh, (a decir verdad no me dijo a donde iba) creo que esta enferma he he. Le respondió ayumu un tanto nervioso a orito ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima "bien te creo" un tanto seria la respuesta.

(Pensaba que estos días agradables durarían para siempre…En realidad estoy seguro que seguirán por siempre… ya no se puede confiar en el pronostico) pensó ayumu antes de cerrar la cortina para tapar el sol.

**XXXX BREAK CAMINO A CASA XXXX**

( Pero todo esto en realidad es falso las personas viven sus vidas sin darse cuenta.. pero este mundo esta lleno de secretos intocables ), pensó ayumu antes de ver a un gato a punto de ser arrollado para salir a su rescate pero para su suerte termino salvando al gato y antes de ser arrollado ," por cierto soy un zombi" antes de ser arrollado arrojar al gatito a un lado y salir despedido por el camión quitándole la peluca a un sujeto que pasa cerca para después empezar a chocar con vario arboles y empezar a perder toda su ropa.

**XXXX BREAK CASA XXXX**

"Estoy bien sino fuera un zombi estaría muerto" dijo ayumu al regresar "ya como sea estoy de regreso yuu"

Yuu (prepara la cena)

"lo siento pero fui atropellado por un camión"

Yuu (cena) pero yuu (prepara) eh (la) eh (cena)

**Imaginación de ayumu **

Yuu imaginaria dice onii-chan tengo hambre y también quiero un ba-ño esta bien o-n-i-chan

Realidad

"esta bien yuu tu oniichan hará la cena, por cierto y lala" pregunto ayumu para ser sorprendido por una lala desnuda (N.A.; lala es una chica de excelente figura pelo de color rosa con un mechón que sobre sale de la parte superior de su cabeza ojos verde y que tiene una cola negra con punta de corazón)

"AHHHH lala qqque haces desnuda" dijo ayumu sangrándole la nariz y tapándose la cara con la mano abierta

"acabo de tomar un baño" dijo lala con un tono infantil

"pero ponte una toalla por lo menos" la regaño ayumu

"moo" lala hiso un puchero y llamo a peke

**Si lala-sama** "transfórmate peke" **hai** y en eso el pequeño robot se transformo en unos tentáculos que empezaron a ponerse encima de lala que a cada movimiento hacia un gemido después de la transformación lala tenia una versión del traje de peke.

"bien y así ayumu como me veo" le pregunto lala a ayumu

"~muy bien~ lala, eh por cierto a donde fuiste no te vi en la escuela" pregunto ayumu

"estaba con zastin" respondió lala "ya veo esta bien deja preparo la cena entonces"

**XXXX BREAK COCINA XXXX**

Ah uno pensaría que vivir con dos chicas seria genial pero hay algunas desventajas con eso todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a lala.

**FLASHBACK HACE DOS SEMANAS BAÑO DE AYUMU **

"Yuu tomare un baño esta bien" dijo ayumu

(Este bien) (Me baño después) respondió yuu con una nota

**Imaginación de ayumu **

Esta bien onii-chan dijo una yuu con dos coletas y bañador con su nombre entrare después de que tu entres onii-chan ya que tengo vergüenza dijo otra yuu cubriéndose con una toalla

**Realidad **

~Esta bien yuu pero que no te de vergüenza tu onii-chan~ dijo ayumu antes de entrar al baño hacearse su cuerpo para después meterse en la bañera " ahh que cómodo quien diría que siendo un zombi todavía siento, eh- fue lo que dijo antes de que su bañera explotara y nublando la vista cuando ayumu de repente sintió que sujetaba algo suave con ambas manos " eh que es esto" cuando lo estrujo se escucho un gemido y el grito de una chica que en realidad el grito era de ayumu " qquien eres tu"

La chica no respondió y dijo escape con éxito "eh" fue la respuesta mas inteligente que ayumu dijo antes de salir corriendo y avisarle a yuu pero olvido ponerse una toalla en el proceso "YUU HAY UNA CHICA DESNUDA EN EL BAÑO" (estas desnudo) "eh…AHHHH" se escucho una chica gritar de nuevo. Me voy a poner algo de ropa ya vuelvo.

**Break habitación de ayumu**

"Si tal vez solo sea mi imagina-"no termino de hablar ya que vio la misma chica pero con toalla.

"qquien eres tu "le pregunto a la chica "yo soy lala satalin deviluke princesa del planeta deviluke respondió la chica.

"eh… así que eres una extraterrestre cierto, "si" y vienes de otro planeta "si" ok esta bien lo dijo ayumu con una sonrisa

"eh" ahora fue el turno de la chica de decirlo "no estas sorprendido de que existan los extraterrestres"

"a decir verdad me sorprendería pero a como esta mi vida ahora ya no es la gran cosa" respondió ayumu un tanto nervioso y con la mano en la nuca, "por cie-"no termino de hablar ya que una especie de muñeca con corbata alas de murciélago y ojos swirly entro por la ventana.

**Lala-sama por fin la encuentro** dijo el robot

"hola peke que bueno que viniste" dijo lala

**Disculpe lala quien es el terrícola con cara de pervertido** a este comentario ayumu respondió de la manera mas madura posible se puso en una esquina llorando con una pequeña nube sobre su cabeza

"ah bueno el es… como te llamas le pregunto al chico que no sabia su nombre Aikawa Ayumu respondió ayumu"

**Bueno peke transfórmate hai lala-sama** el pequeño robot se transformo en unos tentáculos que empezaron a ponerse encima de lala que a cada movimiento hacia un gemido "bien y así ayumu como me veo" le pregunto lala a ayumu "~muy bien~ lala.

"Por cierto por que apareciste en mi baño" pregunto ayumu a lala quien estaba de pie

"Estoy siendo perseguida por-"lala no termino de hablar ya que dos sujetos en traje entraron por la ventana uno pelirrojo y uno rubio ambos de traje negro gafas de sol y con colas como escorpiones.

"Peke no te dije que tuvieras cuidado de que no te siguieran" lala reclamo al robot a lo que este simplemente se disculpo.

"Si que a sido un problema perseguirla hacia este planeta sub desarrollado dijo el matón rubio será mejor que nos acompañe ya que no queremos por la fuerza" dijo el pelirrojo

"No, no voy a ir con ustedes y lala les mostro la lengua y se jalo el parpado derecho hacia debajo de la manera mas infantil.

(Creo que este no es mi día) pensó ayumu el veía toda la situación (N.A. todavía sigue desnudo). Oigan ya la escucharon no quiere ir con ustedes será mejor que la dejen en paz dijo ayumu con determinación en su voz.

"Ha y que planea hacer un simple humano como tu" dijo el rubio con un tono de superioridad

"esto 100%" dijo antes de golpear al sujeto rubio en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas

"Imposible los seres de este planeta no son tan fuer-"trato de decir el pelirrojo pero recibió un golpe en su cara

"increíble" fue lo único que dijo lala.

"Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí" ayumu le tendió la mano a lala que solo acepto pero antes de salir peke hablo para decir **disculpe ayumu-san** "si" **todavía sigue desnudo** "eh, AHHH" después de ese momento corrió y se puso unos calzoncillos para después salir de la habitación.

**XXXX BREAK SALA XXXX**

Yuu (que esta pasando allá arriba) se veía en su libreta.

**XXXX BREAK CALLES XXXX**

"Vamos por aquí" dijo ayumu a lala que la tenia sujetada de la mano (~si esto no fuera una situación de vida o muerte seria genial~) disculpa por que me ayudas le pregunto lala a ayumu simple no puedo dejar a alguien bonita como tu estar con esos matones ante esa respuesta lala se sonrojo un poco.

"Bien…aquí...no…nos encontraran" dijo ayumu con falta de aliento ya que corrió hasta el cementerio

¿Este seguro? pregunto lala

"por su puesto" le respondió ayumu a lala

"si yo no estaría tan seguro" se escucho otra voz que provenía de un sujeto que estaba descendiendo de una nave el cual portaba una armadura con forma de varios huesos además de tener el pelo blanco y los ojos azul opaco.

"Zastin" dijo lala

"vamos princesa ya le a causado muchos problemas a su padre a si que por favor venga conmigo" dijo zastin a lo que lala solo se cruzo de brazos y dijo "no" y dile a mi padre que no pienso ver a otro candidato a marido"

"Si ya la-"(espera, princesa, padre, candidato, MATRIMONIO) pensó ayumu antes de darse cuenta de la situación "EESPERA ERES UNA PRINCESA si y te escapaste de tu casa" "si" respondió lala y "te vas a casar" "bueno por eso me escape de mi casa ya que mi papa quiere que me case para poder heredar su trono  
"le respondió lala

"ya veo" dijo esto ultimo ayumu con comprensión.

"Así que por favor princesa venga conmigo a deviluke por favor" le rogo zastin pero antes de hablar de nuevo

"ya la escuchaste no quiere ir contigo y tampoco se quiere casar a si que déjala en paz" dijo ayumu con tal determinación que lala lo vio con ojos de admiración y in leve sonrojo además de que su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido

" bien si están las cosas de esta manera no queda de otra mas que llevar a la princesa a la fuerza " dijo zastin antes de sacar su espada de energía bien si quieres pelear "por mi esta bien" respondió ayumu para lanzarse hacia zastin ( creo que los seres humanos no están consientes de sus debilidades ) pensó zastin

Cuando ayumu se dispuso a atacar a zastin este le dio un corte horizontal el cual ayumu esquivo agachándose para después golpearlo con el 100% de su fuerza en el abdomen cuando impacto su puño zastin retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros pero pareció que el golpe no lo afecto tanto ya que se dispuso a atacar de nuevo por cada barra que zastin lanzaba o ayumu la esquivaba y se cortaba una lapida o recibía un corte no tan profundo a lo que este empezaba a derramar algo de sangre.

Será mejor que te rindas un simple humano como tu no me podrá ganar le dijo zastin con un tono de superioridad si ya lo veremos le respondió ayumu el cual tenia ya varias cortadas de los ataques de zastin bien si quieres morir que así sea entonces dijo zastin para empezar a correr hacia ayumu para atravesarle el abdomen cuando por fin hizo contacto el ataque de zastin y atravesó a ayumu lala no podía creer lo que vio, una persona que apenas conocía se sacrifico por ella sin siquiera conocerla , aunque algo paso algo que ni lala o zastin pensaba que podía suceder ayumu solo sonrió y sujeto ambos brazos de zastin.

"Espera como, como sigues con vida todavía "dijo un zastin con incredulidad en su tono de voz

"es por que no soy un humano soy un zombi" a ese comentario zastin no lo podía creer estaba perplejo ante esto por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió después "220%" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer noqueado por un cabezazo.

"Rayos de que esta hecha su cabeza me dolió bastante" dijo un ayumu sobándose la frente para después sacarse la espada wow, si no me hubiera atacado así no se si le hubiera ganado.

"Wow eso fue increíble ayumu dijo una lala con estrellas en sus ojos totalmente impresionada"

(Si logre impresionar a una chica genial) si no fue nada (actúa genial ayumu) dijo un ayumu en una pose de ganador.

"pero que es un zombi "le pregunto lala un tanto curiosa ya que no sabia lo que eran o que existieran.

"Bueno un zombi, es como explicarlo…" (Si le digo que soy un muerto todo estará perdido) pensó ayumu con preocupación a lo que cambio de tema

"y bien lala que hacemos con el refiriéndose a zastin" (espero que funcione).

"Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí" dijo lala con alegría

(En serio a esta parece que no le importa nada) pensó ayumu para después suspirar y despedirse.

"Bien lala nos vemos" se despidió ayumu pero antes de irse fue sujetado por lala que lo miraba con una cara tímida si, ¿que pasa lala?

"Casémonos" respondió lala con un tono alegre

"espera CASARNOS" grito ayumu.

Después de ese incidente lala empezó a vivir conmigo y con yuu al día siguiente de eso zastin apareció y me explico todo que al ganarle automáticamente me volví el pretendiente principal de lala , y ya que lala estaba de acuerdo en casarse conmigo no había problemas , a excepciones de los otros cónyuges de lala , y cuando le pregunte de una manera de cancelar el compromiso me dijo que si lo hacia la tierra seria destruida ya que el papa de lala es el rey absoluto de la galaxia a lo que me quedo solo aceptar esta loca situación.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

"Bien la comida esta lista chicas" ayumu dijo para después empezar a servirles a sus huéspedes.

Después de servirles la cena y disfrutar una pequeña charla con sus huéspedes ayumu decidió salir a aclarar su mente dando un paseo por las calles

**XXXX BREAK CEMENTERIO XXXX**

"Ah…suspiro ayumu al sentarse en una lapida" ring, ring, "hola" "(hey ayumu soy orito)" "que pasa orito" " (escuchaste las noticias) " "no que paso" " (es acerca del asesino)" " en serio que pasa con el" "( escuche que hubo otro ataque cerca de donde vives, así que solo te quería avisar y ver si estabas bien, ya que vives tu solo )" "si estoy bien no te preocupes" "( bueno a dios ayumu) " colgó.

(Si todavía estuviera muerto no seria capaz de atrapar a mi asesino, bueno como sea si sigo una búsqueda aleatoria tal vez no lo encuentre), y con eso empezó a beber un café en lata que compro cerca del cementerio.

"Eh, que es eso "ayumu dijo después de escuchar unos ruidos en el cementerio "inclusive en un lugar como este ya no se puede descansar". Después de decir eso casi fue golpeado por una chica en un extraño traje rosa con una motosierra del mismo color

"rayos si no lo hubiera esquivado tal vez hubiera muerto… ya estoy muerto", (es difícil de creer pero tal vez) TU ERES LA ASESINA EN SERIE le grito ayumu a la chica.

"No se de lo que hablas, además será mejor que te vallas" le dijo la chica de rosa para después de eso apareciera un oso con chaqueta atravesando con sus garras a ayumu tres en el torso y una en la pierna.

" que es esta cosa" le pregunto ayumu a la chica

"tranquilo guarda tus energías y confía en mi" le dijo la chica "YA PERDI TODA LA CONFIANZA EN TI" le reclamo ayumu.

"Bien kumacchi prepárate (N.A. kumacchi es el oso) para el remate" y con eso la chica de rosa salto para realizar su técnica "MYSTLEIN KICK KA" y con eso ataco al oso con su motosierra (si la palabra kick significa patada pero bueno) el cual se cubrió con el cuerpo de ayumu que fue cortado por la motosierra para después clavarle la motosierra en la cabeza del oso para cortarlo por la mitad.

"bien misión cumplida" dijo la chica.

"oye me puedes ayudar" le pregunto ayumu a la chica la cual se sorprendió y dijo "que no eres humano", "no soy un zombi" respondió ayumu "a si que estas muerto", "si pero todavía tengo sentimientos", "que asco" dijo la chica,

"disculpa podías pasarme la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo" pregunto ayumu "ahhh que pervertido" respondió la chica "te equivocas" replico ayumu

"Bueno entonces creo que te voy a borrar tus recuerdos" y con eso dicho la chica se puso en cuclillas con una energía rosa en su mano la cual empezó a desaparecer al igual que su ropa.

"disculpa tu ropa" dijo ayumu "eh, espera que le paso a mi ropa" dijo la chica con un tono sorpresa y vergüenza" est- ayumu no termino de hablar ya que empezó a ser golpeado por la chica.

"Que hiciste, devuela, ahora, ahora, ahora, devuelme mi magia" dijo la chica para después pedir una explicación a ayumu el cual ya tenia toda la cara hinchada por las patadas.

"No se quqe paso" respondió ayumu todo hinchado de la cara.

"bueno a como están las cosas solo hay una solución" dijo la chica.

**Break casa de ayumu **

"Ya llegue" dijo ayumu

"Que Bueno, date prisa esta magical kyoko en la tele ayumu "dijo lala sin percatarse de la chica que venia con el solo con una playera (la playera es de ayumu)

"Espera dijiste magical kyoko" dijo la chica con emoción, para después sentarse a un lado de lala.

"SIP, también te gusta magical kyoko "dijo lala con emoción a la chica

"Por cierto soy haruna "se presento haruna ante lala.

"Mucho gusto haruna soy lala y el es peke" apuntándole al clip que llevaba en el pelo.

¿Peke? Pregunto haruna

"**Mucho gusto soy peke y soy un robot traje"** se presento peke aunque haruna no le presto atención.

"Oye por cierto como te llamas" haruna le pregunto a ayumu.

"Aikawa ayumu, ya veo que conociste a lala y a peke" dijo ayumu.

"Hey ayumu no tienes un teléfono" pregunto haruna.

"Si aquí tienes" le dijo ayumu mientras le daba su teléfono celular a haruna.

"Hey que es esta cosa alguna especie de artefacto mágico o que" dijo haruna mientras lo golpeaba con la palma esperando a que ocurra algo.

"Que en magialandia no tienen teléfonos" dijo ayumu con sarcasmo

Si tenemos teléfonos pero son diferentes a este son

(No creo entenderle) mira así es como se usa le explico ayumu a haruna el uso del celular

Bueno dai sensei, soy haruna, le llamo para avisarle que faltare todo el año, si esta bien, entiendo y con eso haruna colgó.

(Espero que esa llamada no me salga muy cara pero me pregunto si se lo podre cobrar) pensó ayumu.

"Bueno me quedare aquí hasta que recupere mi magia así que necesito que me prepares mucha comida y algunos bocadillos" le mando haruna a ayumu

"Si pero por que tengo que hacerlo" dijo ayumu en un tono algo irritado

"Ya que por tu culpa me quede sin magia así que te harás cargo de mi entendiste". Le dijo haruna

"Así que vas a vivir con nosotros" dijo lala animada como siempre.

"Oye y por cierto quien es ella" apuntando hacia yuu le pregunto haruna a lala.

"A ella es yuu-neechan" dijo lala abrazando a yuu.

¿Neechan? Acaso son hermanas dijo haruna con curiosidad.

"Bueno es que a ayu- "no termino de hablar ya que ayumu le tapo la boca con la mano

"Por favor lala no digas esas cosas" le dijo ayumu apretando los dientes con vergüenza mientras regañaba a lala.

"Oye que le pasa pregunto haruna" a yuu.

Yuu (no se que le ocurre siempre es así de raro).

Yuu-chan por que dijo un ayumu con lágrimas tipo anime.

**XXXX BREAK MOMENTOS DESPUES XXXX**

"Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos formalmente dijo ayumu Aikawa ayumu y soy un zombi."

"Bueno, soy lala satalin deviluke y soy la princesa del plante deviluke" dijo lala alegremente.

**Mucho gusto soy peke y soy un robot traje** se presento peke que seguía en la forma de la ropa de lala.

(Eucliwood hellscyte escribió) yuu

"Mucho gusto soy zastin y soy un miembro de la guardia real del planeta deviluke y guarda espaldas personal de la princesa lala" se presento zastin.

"Espera en que momento entraste" cuestiono ayumu o más bien grito

"Entre por la ventana es muy peligroso que la dejen abierta a estas horas de la noche" dijo zastin con tranquilidad mientras bebía un sorbo de te que tomo mientras estaban distraídos.

"A que viniste zastin" pregunto lala con curiosidad

"Bueno lala-sama yo vi-"no termino de hablar por que haruna lo interrumpió

"OYE ERA MI TURNO DE PRESENTARME, ENTIENDES ESO ANCIANO" le grito haruna a zastin

"Lo siento (anciano si no soy tan viejo o si) "se disculpo zastin.

"Bueno como sea, si a si están las cosas soy haruna la genio masou shoujo de virye "se presento haruna con orgullo.

"Que es exactamente una masou shoujo" pregunto zastin

"Deja te explico, Una masou shoujo es alguien que pelea para defender la tierra de los terribles megalos que acechan en este mundo y tratan de acabar la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo" explico haruna con aire de suficiencia.

"Ya veo "(no entendí nada) pensó ayumu.

"Wow, increíble eres como kyoko-chan" entonces dijo lala con estrellas en los ojos por la explicación y al instante admirando a haruna.

"Se puede decir que si pero la diferencia entre ella y yo es que lo que yo hago es mas peligroso y no un show de televisión" respondió haruna

"Entonces si magical kyoko es un show por que te gusta tanto" dijo ayumu

"Bueno eso… es… por… "dijo haruna avergonzada "que te importa" y tomo un vaso y se lo arrojo a ayumu en la cabeza.

"Interesante no sabia que en la tierra existieran esta clase de guerreras, pero que es un megalo" pregunto zastin.

"Bueno un megalo es… a decir verdad no me acuerdo exactamente lo que son pero son parecidos a animales con ropa" explico haruna.

Y así es como ´como transcurrió la noche pero sin aviso un extraño sujeto con gabardina se mostro debajo de una lámpara

Siento la presencia de una masou shoujo dijo el sujeto

**XXXX BREAK ESCUELA XXXX**

"Nos vamos ayumu" dijo lala a ayumu

"No te preocupes me voy mas tarde tengo algo que hacer" dijo ayumu pero en realidad pensó (maldición tengo una chica linda que quiere que la acompañe pero no puedo en momentos como este odio ser un zombi)

"De acuerdo nos vemos ayumu" se despidió lala

"No te entiendo ayumu si estuviera en tu lugar la seguiría a todas partes", dijo orito con lagrimas de anime

"Y tu de donde saliste" dijo ayumu en un tono seco.

"Bueno quería ver si íbamos a jugar a tu casa un r- "dijo orito antes de que ayumu lo sujetara de la mano

"Lo siento no puedo, tengo algo que hacer después" dijo ayumu nervioso (el mundo es muy normal pero si alguien descubre que un estudiante común y corriente disfruta vivir secretamente con chicas hermosas seria mi fin)

"Bbueno esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo orito antes de irse (rayos creo que el vivir solo lo esta estresando demasiado) N.A. orito no sabe que lala vive con ayumu

"Rayos odio mentirle así a orito" suspiro ayumu eh que pasa se ve a un sujeto tratando de entrar por la puerta pero sin éxito hasta que logro entrar.

"Te quiero" dijo el extraño sujeto

"Eh ".dijo ayumu

"Te quiero" repitió el extraño

"Lo siento pero no me gustan los hombres" respondió ayumu mientras se levanto y empezó a retroceder del sujeto.

"Te deseo, te voy a ser mía "dijo el extraño saboreándose los labios y empezando hacer un gesto con las manos.

"Ihq, destino por que no pensé que me esperaría algo peor que la muerte" dijo ayumu mientras lloraba lagrimas y se agarraba el trasero para no ser ultrajado

"BL" (amor de chicos) dijo haruna por la ventana

"Te equivocas" grito ayumu

"Eh espera un humano con magia, oye humano como es posible que tengas magia en tu cuerpo" dijo el sujeto

"Es una larga historia "respondió ayumu listo para pelear

"No importa me desharé de ti igualmente" dijo el sujeto antes de que le salieran tenazas de la espalda y empezara a cortar su gabardina para que apareciera un langosta con chaqueta de colegio

"Ayumu apártate yo me encargo este es un megalo de clase A "dijo haruna mientras sostenía su motosierra

"De acuerdo" respondió ayumu

**Nomobuyo yoshi hashitawa dokeda gumicha de ribura** mientras haruna decía esas palabras su cuerpo empezó a brillar para después empezarle a formar un traje a partir de la luz el cual era un par de medias de color blanco, unos zapatos de ballet rosa, al igual que una falda rosa con volantes blancos y una blusa sujeta por listones cruzados junto con un par de guantes rosa y un gorro rosa con moños a los lados.

"Bien cuando quieras" dijo haruna para poco después perder su traje

"Hey por que estas desnuda "se espanto ayumu

"Eh "dijo haruna antes de cubrirse pero como si tenia suficiente magia

"No me interesa una masou shoujo que no tenga magia a si que tu serás la primera en morir "dijo la langosta mientras le salía una especie de vapor

Después de que el vapor empezó a emanar haruna cayó al suelo sujetándose las rodillas

(Rayos tengo que hacer algo) pensó ayumu antes de ponerse entre el ataque de la langosta y haruna

"Eh" dijo la langosta para retroceder un poco

"Espera por que "dijo haruna que seguía sentada sujetándose las rodillas

"Estas en peligro, además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi "dijo ayumu para después darle la espalda y ponerse frente a la langosta megalo.

"Bien humano serás el primero en morir "dijo el megalo para después disparar la tenaza izquierda pero para su fortuna ayumu la sostuvo impresionando al megalo y a haruna. Imposible ningún humano es tan fuerte

"El cuerpo humano restringe su fuerza usando solo el 10%, pero yo no soy un humano soy un zombi "dijo ayumu para después sujetar la tenaza con ambas manos para después regresarla al megalo langosta que retrocedió destruyendo el escritorio.

"Imposible no puede haber alguien tan fuerte" dijo el megalo después de integrarse de nuevo para después ser atacado por ayumu.

"Si ya lo veremos 100%" dijo ayumu para empezarle a soltar una ronda de golpes en la langosta que solo los recibía.

"Imposible como este humano es tan fuerte" dijo la langosta megalo mientras era vapuleado

"Te lo dije no soy un humano 120%" después de decirlo golpeo al megalo con ambos puños arrojándolo hacia el techo haciendo que se estrellara

"Ha que te parece, hey espera por que mi brazo apunta a otra dirección"

(No importa que tan invencible sea a un su cuerpo es humano así que no durara mucho en este combate) pensó haruna

"No importa que tan fuerte seas humano, aun que tu fuerza no tenga limites tu cuerpo si los tienes" dijo el megalo

(Tiene razón debo de acabarlo rápido pero como) pensó ayumu

"Hey toma" dijo haruna que le daba a mystlein a ayumu (N.A. mystlein se llama la motosierra)

"Espera que tengo que hacer con esto "dijo ayumu

"Fácil transfórmate "respondió haruna

"Estas segura que funcionara ya que no soy una masou shoujo"

"Tienes la misma presencia así que debe funcionar dijo haruna además es la única manera para que lo venzas "

"De acuerdo, hagámoslo pero que tengo que hacer" dijo ayumu sin idea

"Solo repite de acuerdo **nomobuyo yoshi hashitawa dokeda gumicha de ribura** "dijeron haruna y ayumu al unísono para después ayumu empezar a transformarse su cuerpo empezó a brillar para después empezarle a formar un traje a partir de la luz el cual era un par de medias de color blanco, unos zapatos de ballet rosa, al igual que una falda rosa con volantes blancos y una blusa sujeta por listones cruzados junto con un par de guantes rosa y un gorro rosa con moños a los lados.

"Bien funciono… espera solo recibí este estúpido traje "grito ayumu en pánico

"Ese traje te dará 10 veces mas coraje y mejorara tu defensa "dijo haruna con orgullo.

"Vengo a atrapar a una masou shoujo y lo que encuentro es a un pervertido "dijo la langosta

"Cállate no soy un pervertido" dijo ayumu mientras ataco al megalo para después ambos salir volando por la ventana.

"Es cierto hay que acabarlo cual era el movimiento especial, piensa ayumu así **mystlein kick ka "dijo** ayumu mientras giraba en el aire para después cortar al megalo por en medio.

"Eso no es una patada pervertido" fue lo ultimo que dijo el megalo antes de explotar

"NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO" grito ayumu antes de ser arrojado hacia el suelo por la explosión.

"Como sea al menos acabe con el dijo ayumu con victoria

"AIKAWA" grito orito con sorpresa

"Un cosplayer" dijo un alumno

"Que pervertido vestirse de chica "dijo una alumna mientras otros tomaban fotos

"No orito esto, déjame explicarte" trato ayumu

"No sabia que Aikawa tenia esos gustos raros"

"No esto no es lo que parece" trato de resolver las cosas pero nadie lo escuchaba. Hasta que escucho la voz de lala

¿Ayumu? dijo lala sorprendida

"Espera lala esto no es lo que parece" dijo ayumu.

"Vaya si que los terrícolas tiene gustos raros para vestir" dijo zastin que estaba a un lado de lala

"No esto es… haruna que bueno que llegaste explícale a todos lo que paso " dijo ayumu a haruna que apenas llego al lugar con una cortina cubriendola.

"Ayumu de ahora en adelante serás una maso shoujo así que debes sentirte orgulloso "dijo haruna mientras le apuntaba con el dedo a un ayumu consterunado.

(Ese día oí algo romperse eran mi cómoda y falsa vida ser destruida) pensó ayumu mientras corría como chica mientras lloraba y oraba que su vida se acabara.

**Mientras en otra parte **

Yuu ( tengo hambre)

**Bueno así acaba el primer capitulo de este fic espero les guste y cualquier review que dejen será bien recibido**


	2. no, soy un vampiro-ninja

"hablar"

(pensar)

(Kyubi)

**capitulo 2**

**Ubicación: iglesia **

"oye uchiha deja de holgazanear y ponte hacer algo" dijo blade mientras madara estaba recostado en una banca

"no soy tu sirviente" dijo madara sin abrir los ojos

"tu" dijo blade listo para golpear a madara pero antes de golpearlo paso cruz corriendo ya que era perseguido por eve

"YAMADA" grito eve detrás de cruz antes de saltar una banca y caer encima de blade

"Salvado" solo bufo madara sin prestar atención de lo ocurrido

"Hey, eve que haces" grito blade para arrojar a eve hacia una pared

"Gracias sacerdote" dijo cruz con alivio

¿Por que te perseguia eve , yamada? pregunto blade algo

"Por que quería que fuera a traer un gel dero doro drink" respondió cruz recuperando el aliento

"Ah, eso me recuerda ten" dijo blade dándole unas monedas a cruz que las veía con curiosidad

¿Y esto para que es? pregunto cruz con curiosidad

"Yamada tráeme unos cigarrillos" dijo blade con los ojos en blanco y empezando a avanzar hacia cruz el cual se asusto y empezó a correr despavorido ya que eve se había unido a la persecución de cruz

"Si, que hacen ruido" dijo madara cambiando de posición en la banca

**Tiempo después **

"Ha, que bien descanse" dijo madara para después sentarse y bostezar un poco

"Disculpe madara-san ya es hora de comer" dijo cruz que venia a despertarlo

"Si, ya voy" dijo madara sin emoción pensando en como llego aquí en primer lugar para después suspirar veamos que tiene este lugar para ofrecer

"Veo que ya despertaste" dijo blade mientras fumaba unos cigarrillos

"Madara me preguntaba si podias ir ala ciudad" dijo gido viendo unas notas para despues madara tomara asiento

"Y que clase de encargo es" dijo madara para después gido le diera una nota ya que esta seria una buena manera de estudiar la zona

"Ya veo pero necesito alguien que me guie por la zona" dijo madara viendo la nota

"Bueno tal vez blade valla contigo" dijo gido viendo a blade

"Olvídalo viejo que se lleve a eve" dijo blade exhalando humo

"Vamos madara" dijo eve saliendo de la nada y saltando hacia madara por encima de la mesa

**Imaginación de eve **

"Vamos eve tengamos una cita" dijo madara imaginario extendiéndole la mano a eve

"Ya voy madara" dijo eve que estaba apenada al tomar la mano de madara

"No te preocupes solo tu y yo" dijo madara imaginario acercándose a eve apunto de besarla antes de que su imaginación se vio interrumpida ya que se estampo contra la pared saludándola de beso.

"Prefiero llevarme al chico va ser menos problemático" dijo viendo a eve plantada en la pared

"Eh, yo" dijo cruz con incredulidad que acaba de entrar

"Mejor tu que con ella" dijo madara sacando a eve de la pared y dejándola caer al suelo

"De acuerdo" dijo cruz con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Que esperas vamos chico" dijo madara tomando su arma y colocándola en la espalda para después irse

**Ubicacion : ciudad lugar : zona de comercio **

¿Bien que necesitamos? pregunto madara viendo los alrededores y las personas

"Veamos" dijo cruz viendo la nota "necesitamos algo de comida, algunas herramientas y unos componentes"

"De acuerdo que queda mas cerca" pregunto madara viendo los alrededores y a las personas

"Queda mas cerca la comida" dijo cruz empezando a caminar en dirección al mercado

**Tiempo después **

Saltemos la parte donde madara y cruz iban de tienda en tienda encontrando lo de la lista

Supongo que ya es todo dijo madara cargando una bolsa

"Si eso parece" dijo cruz con esfuerzo ya que el traía el resto que eran como 8 bolsas con las cuales apenas se podía mover

"Espera chico detente" dijo madara poniendo una mano enfrente de cruz deteniéndole chico que aspecto tiene un testament

Bueno tiene 4 patas además de parecer una especie de araña y ser de metal por que dijo cruz

"Por que estoy viendo varios ahora" dijo madara viendo siete testament y analizando la situación para un ataque

"Imposible nos rastrearon" dijo cruz entrando en pánico

"No lo creo solo están barriendo la zona para ver amenazas o encontrarte" dijo madara haciendo tragar a cruz con nerviosismo

"Entonces que haremos el sacerdote no esta aquí" dijo cruz con miedo ya que sin blade estarían perdidos pero el no tenia idea de las capacidades de madara

"No te preocupes lo primero que hay que hacer es esconderte luego yo me encargo de estas cosas" hablo madara tranquilamente listo para pelear

"Espere va a pelear usted solo contra los testament" dijo cruz con incredulidad pensando que madara no tendría oportunidad contra ellos

"Si no te preocupes no me tomara mucho tiempo, pero será mejor que te cubras" dijo madara para empezar a avanzar cargando hacia el primer testament y destruyéndole la cabeza con una patada de hacha al notar esto los otros testament madara rápidamente salio en un estallido de velocidad hacia otro testament por debajo haciendo que los testament que empezaron a disparar le dieran al testament destruyéndolo dejando solo cinco testament y una pila de escombros llameantes que era otra testament

"Increíble" dijo cruz detrás de unas rocas viendo la situación con total asombro al ver a alguien destruir dos testament sin dificultad

"Bueno eso es lo mejor que bailan" dijo un madara cruzado de brazos encima del testament que estaba en medio que apenas se percataron de el empezaron a disparar a lo cual madara no se movio se quedo quieto recibiendo todos los disparos para después desaparecer en una nube de humo ya que era un clon de sombra

"Imposible como hizo eso" dijo cruz impactado por lo que estaba viendo

"Bueno terminemos con esto grito madara desde el cielo corriendo unas posiciones de mano para después escupir varias bolas de fuego cada una impactando en cada testament destruyéndolos al instante para después caer suavemente en donde estaban los testament para después quitarse el cabello de la cara dejando atrás una postal suya enfrente de una gran pila de fuego a sus espaldas

"Fue mas aburrido de lo que pensé" dijo madara suspirando espero que esos sujetos de simeon sean mas fuertes necesito un buen baile

"Eso fue increíble" dijo cruz en shock al ver la escena de lo ocurrido sin creerse lo sucedido

"Estas bien chico" dijo madara sacando a cruz del shock

¿Yo, eh ,si estoy bien pero como lo logro? preguntar cruz ya que era imposible que un solo hombre acabara con siete testaments sin recibir ninguna herida

"Te lo dije soy algo peor que esto" dijo madara con una sonrisa para después tomar su bolsa que llevaba y se fueran aunque antes de irse se percato de una presencia

"Tu seras mejor que te muestres" dijo madara con el sharingan activado viendo hacia aparentemente la nada

¿A quien le habla madara-san? pregunto cruz viendo con curiosidad a madara que parecio que hablo solo al aire

"Valla, valla, me descubriste" dijo un uten alzando las manos quien estaba parado aparentemente en nada

¿Quien eres tu pregunto? madara con arrogancia viendo a un niño rubio

"Es uten uno de los cuatro mas fuertes de simeon" dijo cruz no creyendo su mala suerte

"Mira quien es el chico de la resistencia , pero quien eres tu no me pareces familiar" dijo uten viendo a madara ignorando el hecho de la destrucción de varios testament alrededor destruidos

"Mi nombre no es importante ya que no viviras para decirlo" dijo madara haciendo rabiar a uten eh impactando a cruz

"Si ya lo veremos no por que pudiste acabar con los testament podras acabar conmigo que soy un dios" dijo uten para después varios proyectiles de la nada se dirijan hacia cruz los cuales se vieron detenidos por madara que estaba enfrente de el con su abanico de guerra desplegado dejando totalmente impresionados a uten y a cruz

"Cúbrete chico" ordeno madara a cruz "bueno este baile es entre tu y yo así que muéstrame tus pasos" continuo madara poniendo su abanico encima de su hombro

"Tu maldito, no por que detuviste mi ataque me podras ganar ya que tengo el poder de la creación si así quiero puedo crear needless de la nada" dijo uten con un tono de ira en sus palabras

(No puede ser posible cierto no existe un needless capaz de hacer eso) pensó cruz a lo lejos del campo de combate

"En serio entonces somos iguales" dijo madara burlándose de su habilidad para después hacer el kage bunshin y crear dos clones impresionando a uten

"Espera como es posible que hagas eso" dijo uten sin creer lo que sus ojos veian ya que si el pudo acabar con varios testament el solo iba a ser un gran problema

"Eso importa, pensé que me hibas a matar" dijo madara para después cada clon saltaran hacia la dirección de uten pero antes de llegar a tocarlo no pudieron pasar lo que parecía un muro invisible haciendo que los clones se quedaran parados en la pared

"Imposible no puede existir un needless con mas de un fragmento" dijo uten muerto de miedo por su fortuna

"Valla veo que hay un muro que no me deja pasar" dijo madara acercándose a la pared para después ambos clones desaparezcan en una nube de humo "Si deduzco tu fragmento te permite hacer invisible las cosas, lo que da la ilusión de crear objetos de la nada si no me equivoco" continuo madara tocando un muro del edificio invisible

"Como te diste cuenta de mi fragmento" dijo uten totalmente en pánico ya que descubrieron su truco

"Basta con analizar el entorno" dijo madara el cual retrocedió para distanciarse del edificio para que después se vea una especie de contorno en el suelo de donde era un edificio

(Que impresionante) pensó cruz saliendo de su impresión

"Bueno hora de acabar con este baile" dijo madara para después correr una posición de mano para después escupir una gran esfera de fuego que hizo colapsar todo el edificio sobre de uten

El único pensamiento que cruzo en la mente de uten fue como alguien era capaz de tener mas de un fragmento antes de ver el gran proyectil de fuego que se dirigía hacia su posición

"Eso es todo lo que tiene uno de los mas fuertes de simeon que decepcion" hablo madara para si mismo viendo los escombros en llamas

"Madara-san" dijo cruz desde atrás sin creer lo ocurrido

"Que pasa chico será mejor que nos retiremos si no queremos llegar tarde a entregar el pedido "dijo madara como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"Esto cambia las cosas" dijo satén el cual estaba encima de un edificio viendo como madara y cruz se retiraban hacia la iglesia para después desaparecer

**Tiempo después iglesia **

"Trajimos el encargo" dijo madara al entrar y poner su bolsa sobre la mesa

"No crees que es algo pequeño uchiha" dijo blade viendo la pequeña bolsa en la mesa

"El chico trae el resto así que no te preocupes" respondió madara mientras paso de largo a blade y se fue a sentar

"Aquí esta el resto" dijo cruz mientras entraba y todas las bolsas le caían encima quedando sepultado

"Ya era hora yamada te tardaste" dijo urgando en las bolsas para sacar un dero doro gel y dejar a cruz debajo de las bolsas

"Veo que no tuvieron ningún problema" dijo gido al ver a madara sentado descansando los pies sobre la mesa por cierto donde esta cruz no lo veo

"Yamada esta debajo de las bolsas" dijo blade sentándose en la mesa para después subir los pies

"Bueno… " dijo cruz el cual estaba levantándose del monton de bolsas

"De hecho nos perdimos un momento" dijo madara interrumpiedo a cruz para impedir hablara

"En serio me sorprende que encontraran este sitio" bufo blade de la respuesta de madara

"Pero de hecho" continuo cruz pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de madara que decían que no hablara de lo ocurrido

"Pero que yamada" cuestiono eve

"No nada" dijo cruz agitando las manos para después empezar a recoger las bolsas

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN SIMEON **

"Disculpe señorita riru tengo algo importante que mostrarle" dijo una chica con traje de maid a travez de una pantalla

"Que es eso importante que tienes que mostrarme" dijo riru que estaba en la oficina de arclight

"Permítame mostrarle" dijo la maid

En la pantalla para después mostrar la grabación de los testament donde se vio como madara salio disparado y destruyo un testament para después salir disparado y destruir otro haciendo molestar a riru que se supone que es esto dijo riru mientras seguía viendo el resto del video pero en la toma de otro testament que mostro a madara encima de un testament diciendo algo para después recibir varios disparos para después desaparecer y reaparecer en el aire para después varias bolas de fuego fueran enviadas a cada testament terminando así la grabación , una vez terminada la grabación se mostro una ultima imagen que un testament logro enviar antes de colapsar en la cual era madara quitándose el pelo de la cara como si fuera muy sencillo lo que hizo.

Decir que riru estaba enojada hubiera sido un eufenismo ya que las cosas de la sala empezaron a volar por todas partes como un huracán de objetos era formado además de varias fisuras que se empezaron a formar en la sala, pero después de unos momentos se calmo y volvió ala chica de la pantalla.

(n/a: eufenismo= disimular )

"Rápido llama al escuadron de chicas lindas" dijo riru aun estando enojada por la grabación

"Enseguida" fue la respuesta que recibió para después por la puerta aparecieran tres chicas con el mismo uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta azul encima de una camisa blanca con una falda a cuadros rojo y una corbata roja , la primera chica tiene ojos azules al igual que el pelo que le llegaba por encima de los hombros y llevaba calcetas negras con zapatos café su nombre era setsuna , la segunda chica era rubia con ojos dorados además de llevar botas de combate con calcetas blanca y un ventilador en su brazo izquierdo su nombre kuchinashi , la tercera la mas pequeña del grupo que tenia el pelo rosado al igual que sus ojos junto con un moño amarillo además de llevar consigo lo que parece un oso con algo parecido a sierres que cruzan por donde serian sus ojos pero que en realidad se trataba de un conejo además de traer calcetas blancas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos rojo. su nombre mio

"Nos mando a llamar riru-sama" hablo setsuna lo menos nerviosa que puedo

"Les tengo una misión especial chicas" dijo riru aun estando furiosa haciendo retroceder a las chicas de miedo

"D..de que se trata riru-sama " dijo setsuna apenas encontrando las palabras

"Van a tener que localizar a ese sujeto" dijo riru para después aparecer la imagen de madara en el monitor pero en mejor resolución y traerme su cabeza termino de hablar riru impresionando a todas la forma de su declaración

¿Pppuedo preguntar por que riru-sama? pregunta setsuna con mas miedo

"Reproduce el video" dijo riru para después mostrar lo que hizo madara lo cual dejo impresionadas a las chicas

"Espere eso es posible uso mas de un fragmento" dijo setsuna todavía impresionada ya que lo que vio indica que es bastante rápido

"En verdad es fuerte" dijo mio asombrada abrazando a su conejo oso lo que sea

(Poderoso) escribió kuchinashi sin ninguna expresion

"No les pedi su opinión ahora vallan a su misión" ordeno riru para después las chicas salieran

¿Quien creas que sea el? pregunto mio viendo la foto

"lo mas probable es que este sujeto sea parte de lo que quedo de la resistencia o que sea alguien mas o talvez fue enviado por alguien para ocasionarnos problemas" dijo setsuna analizando lo que vio

(y sus fragmentos) escribió kuchinashi

"tiene varios no será muy peligroso" dijo mio sin dejar de abrazar el oso

"posiblemente pero es una misión de lady riru así que tenemos que cumplirla además sabemos lo que puede hacer así que tenemos la ventaja además de tener el factor sorpresa ya que el no sabe como somos" termino de declarar setsuna con victoria sin saber exactamente a quien se enfrenta.

**Mañana siguiente **

**UBICACIÓN IGLESIA**

"vamos yamada me muero de hambre" grito blade golpeando su plato con la cuchara

"yamada que esperas tengo hambre esta vez fue eve

"no pueden esperar un poco , por que no son mas como el" dijo gido refiriéndose a madara el cual estaba meditando

"bah, como si quisiera ser un emo" bufo blade observando a madara

"si blade deberías a prender de el" dijo eve viendo soñadoramente hacia madara

"la comida ya esta lista" dijo cruz para después empezar a servir en los platos

"ya era hora yamada te habias tardado" regaño blade a cruz

"lo siento sacerdote" se disculpo cruz

"no tienes por que disculparte cruz" dijo gido quien empezo a comer "además de estos dos no tienen respeto por los demás" apunto gido con los ojos viendo como blade e eve devoraban la comida de los platos

¿ha, disculpe madara-san no va comer? pregunto cruz a madara el cual seguía meditando bueno aqui esta servido

"gracias" solo dijo madara para después sentarse a comer

mientras tanto a las afueras de la iglesia estaba parado un sujeto de pelo rubio sucio vestido con unos pantalones blancos y unas vendas en el abdomen además de traer una gabardina blanca con pinchos en los hombros y el kanji de mucho gusto en la espalda.

después de la comida y varios intentos de eve de hacercarse mas a madara que fallaron ya que el siempre los esquiva

"oye blade no crees que es demasiado lo que esta haciendo cruz" dijo gido algo preocupado ya que cruz limpia, cocina, asea y hace encargos

"parece que esta acostumbrado a eso" dijo blade mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

"además el nos involucro en una guerra es lo menos que puede hacer" continuo eve bebiendo su dero doro

"disculpe sacerdote parece que hay alguien en el confesionario" dijo cruz entrando a la sala

"y que quieres que haga yamada" respondió blade como si fuera lo mas obio

"ese es tu trabajo blade" dijo gido con una gota de sudor "aunque me parece extraño que alguien se quiera confesar"

¿a que se refiere profesor? pregunto cruz

"aquí en el black spot es la ley del mas fuerte así que la mayoría de las personas aquí tienen su alma manchada y viven con eso toda su vida por eso me parece extraño que alguien se quiera confesar" respondió gido mientra pensaba quien lo haría de cualquier forma

"bueno será mejor que valla" dijo blade para después salir en dirección al confesionario

**en el confesionario **

"confiésate hijo" dijo blade tras la ventanilla del confesionario

**mientras tanto en la sala **

¿me pregunto quien será? dijo eve con intención de ir a escuchar

"espere eve-san no querra ir a escuchar " dijo cruz para después tomar el hombro de eve y ver en sus ojos la frase "quiero escuchar" profesor gido haga algo" fue inútil ya que a gido también tenia las mismas palabras en sus ojos rayos

"dejalos chico que se diviertan" dijo madara tomando el hombro de cruz a lo cruz solo suspiro derrotado (**pobre chico**)

**volviendo al confesionario con varios oyentes mas **

"lo que quiero confesar es que estoy detrás de un sujeto" dijo la persona del otro lado de la ventana

"detrás de un sujeto" repitio cruz algo preocupado

"espera no será que viene tras de blade" continuo gido algo alarmado

"hay que ver que mas dice" dijo eve para seguir escuchando sin percatarse de que madara también estaba escuchando la conversación

"lleva un extraño collar además que tiene un peinado bastante raro de color blanco con una actitud de superioridad con un vestuario bastante extravagante" dejo de hablar el sujeto

¿y como se llama? pregunto blade

"espere no será uno de los miembros de simenji" dijo eve golpeando su puño hacia abajo en la palma

"simeon" corrigio gido con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"no lo creo" hablo madara que estaba detrás de todos

¿a que se refiere madara-san? pregunto cruz

"piénsalo si fuera de simeon habría atacado el lugar en primer lugar además de que ya hubiera percatado algún movimiento aya afuera" dijo madara lógicamente

"si es cierto" respondió gido analizando las palabras de madara s"i fuera de simeon ya hubiera atacado"

"Adam" dijo el sujeto para después el confesionario fuera roto por blade lanzando al sujeto hacia donde estaban las bancas

"bueno parece que me estas buscando" grito blade quien estaba saliendo de los escombros del confesionario

"eres tu" dijo el sujeto apuntándole con el dedo

"vamos debemos avisarle a blade" dijo gido después de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

"esperen" dijo madara interrumpiendo que avanzen "hay que dejarlos bailar "

"dejarlos bailar" repitió gido sin entender

"solo hay que observar si las cosas se ponen agitadas los detenemos" hablo madara para que todos se calmaran y observaran el combate

"pero si el sacerdote sale lastimado o muere" cruz trato de hacer entrar en razón a madara

"enserio crees que blade es demasiado débil para no derrotarlo" respondió madara

"si pero… cruz" se callo ya que madara tenia razón

**volviendo con blade **

"por cierto antes de que acabe contigo me llamo teruyama momiji " se presento para después todas las velas en la iglesia se encendieran y el calor aumentara haciendo que del puño derecho de teruyama se cubriera de fuego **litle boy **grito para después saltara directamente hacia blade para golpearlo el cual también intento golpearlo perofallo

"entonces su nombre es uchida" dijo eve analizando la pelea y sacando una gota de sudor en madara, cruz, gido eh inclusive kurama

"**oboeta" **dijo blade mientras se preparaba para usar la misma técnica que acaba de recibir hace unos instantes **litle boy **grito blade para después golpear a teruyama en el pecho manadandolo varios metros lejos

"imposible como fue que pudiste copiar mi técnica" dijo teruyama con incredulidad que mas da después de todo es mi técnica así que tengo la ventaja ya que solo es una imitación

"entonces veamos que técnica es mas fuerte" dijo blade para que al mismo tiempo el y teruyama usaran el litle boy al mismo tiempo impactando ambas técnicas pero al impactar el litle boy de teruyama cedió ante el litle boy de blade rompiéndole la mano derecha y haciéndolo sangrar

"en un combate donde ambos puños chocan ganara el que sea el mas duro declaro" blade para después teruyama saliera por las puertas de la iglesia para después ser seguido por blade y los demás que estaban viendo el combate

"valla parece que tendre que usar eso aunque es posible que lo copee me va dar algo de ventaja" dijo teruyama para después crear una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda si esquivas esta técnica tus amigos que están detrás de ti la resiviran matándolos a todos **vulcan shock ignition **después de gritar su técnica teruyama la arrojo hacia donde se encontraba blade el cual solo salto del camino

"no puede ser estamos muertos" pensó cruz al ver la bola de fuego dirigirse hacia ellos

"que rayos le pasa" pensó gido viendo como blade se quito del camino

(Madara) piensan víspera viendo el madara

pero ocurrio algo que no se esperaban madara desenfundo su abanico para después regresar el vulcan shock hacia donde se encontraba teruyama el cual apenas logro esquivarlo haciendo que su propia técnica haciéndola impactar contra un edificio liberando una gran explosión de llamas

"imposible como lo logro" dijo teruyama en un tono de incredulidad ante lo que sus ojos vieron

"pero que rayos" grito blade oye madara como rayos lo hiciste

"acaso importa" dijo madara con arrogancia haciendo solo enojar mas a blade

"de acuerdo cuando acabe con el tu sigues" dijo blade para después fijar su atención en teruyama ya que el combate todavía no terminaba veamos que te parece tu técnica **vulcan shock ignition** grito blade para después lanzar la técnica hacia teruyama el cual la recibió con su litle boy para frenarla por un instante ante de que fuera sorprendido por unos hilos purpuras que lo ataron desde detrás haciendo que el vulcan shock lo impactara dejándolo inconsiente y atado.

**Momentos después **

"Oye uchida despierta " dijo blade echándole una jarra de agua en la cara

"Que rayos te ocurre por que hiciste eso y además por que estoy atado" grito teruyama mientras trataba de zafarse de los **kandata string**

¿Entonces nos podrias decir por que fue que nos atacaste? pregunto gido ya que era uno de los mas razonables en todo el asunto

"De hecho el ataco primero " dijo teruyama viendo a blade

"Tu fuiste quien vino a buscar pelea" hablo blade

"A decir verdad yo vine aquí ya que había escuchado rumores acerca de un sujeto llamado Adam que se escondia en esta iglesia" dijo teruyama ya un poco mas calmado

"Entonces no eres de Simeón" dijo cruz estudiando la respuesta de teruyama

"De que estas hablando yo vine aqui para derrotar al jefe de simeon ya que el mato a mis compañeros de las minas dejándome como ultimo sobreviviente" conto teruyama su breve historia

"Pero no crees que seria extraño que el jefe de simeon viviera aquí en primer lugar" dijo eve dejando a teruyama como un estúpido para después ser desatado por blade quien corto los hilos

¿Pero como fue que los confundiste? pregunto gido al notar ese detalle

"Bueno me dijeron que el líder de simeon era un sujeto vestido extrafalariamente con collar metalico y con un peinado bastante extraño y que su nombre era Adam arclight" respondió teruyama con algo de vergüenza

"Si pero yo soy Adam blade no Adam arclight" dijo blade haciéndole ver su error a teruyama

¿Y como fue que supiste donde se encontraba el sacerdote? pregunto cruz

"Un informante llamado disk me dijo donde se encontraba" respondió teruyama

"Bueno uchida será mejor que nos lleves con ese informante para que nos de algunas respuesta" exigió blade a teruyama el cual solo se questiono algo ¿uchida?

"Oye mi nobre es teruyama momiji no uchida entiendes" grito teruyama indignado mientras cargaba un litle boy

"Calmate uchida si es que no quieres recibir el juicio" dijo blade también cargando un litle boy empezando ambos a pelear

"Parece que las cosas no van a cambiar" suspiro gido al ver el comportamiento de blade

"Eso parece" se le unió cruz a la afirmación

Mientras que eve seguía embelesada por madara el cual solo veía la pelea con algo de diversión

"Este lugar es divertido" dijo madara al observar tanto a blade como a teruyama peleando

Pero ninguno de ellos se imagino que fueron observando peleando antes por satén el cual descubrió donde se encontraban.

**Ubicación: Simeón **

Mientras tanto en Simeón se encontraba satén entrando a la oficina de arclight donde se encontraban tanto riru como arclight el cual estaba tranquilo observando por la ventana

"Espero que me traigas la ubicación del sacerdote satén" dijo arclight el cual había puesto sus ojos encima

"De hecho no la encontré" respondió satén (rayos por que los cubro)

¿Y donde se encuentra uten? pregunto riru con calma

"Uten fue muerto por alguien desconocido" respondió satén

¿Y sabes como era esa persona? pregunto arclight totalmente calmado como si la muerte de uten no le hubiera molestado

"Si, ese sujeto tenia el pelo negro y largo y al parecer lleva una especie de abanico en la espalda además de tener lo que parece un fragmento de fuego" describió satén a madara

(rayos ese sujeto mato uten entonces debe ser mas peligroso de lo que imaginamos) pensó riru dándose cuenta de la situación mientras salía de la oficina de arclight

¿A donde vas riru? pregunto arclight viendo como riru salía de la oficina

"Tengo algo importante que hacer lo siento arclight-sama vendre en un momento" dijo riru para después Salir de la oficina

"Disculpe arclight-sama" dijo una chica a través de una pantalla

"Que sucede primaria" respondió arclight

"Es acerca de la información del sacerdote según los análisis realizados el sacerdote es totalmente compatible con su cuerpo arclight-sama" respondió primaria

"Bien, la orden de enviar al escuadrón riru capturar hermosa chicas al sacerdote de inmediato" la orden de ArcLight después de la pantalla se apaga

"Entonces me retiro" dijo satén para después retirarse de la oficina

**Bien que comience la cacería **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASÍ TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO SI LEEN ESTO DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEWS Y AGANME NOTAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS ERRORES **

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO**


End file.
